pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Probopass
Vs. Probopass is the seventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 8/15/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn riding Ponyta travel deep through the Mt. Coronet mountain range, the mountain walls surrounding them on one side as the other side is a steep drop into a forest. They round the pass where there is a large clearing in the path, a trainer waiting there. He has blue hair, jean shorts, black shirt with an orange vest, and a bandage going over his nose. Alan: Halt! All trainers who travel my path must defeat me in order to gain passage! Dawn: A mountain troll? It is just like the legends. Alan: I am not a troll! My name is Alan! Crystal: Mountain trolls? Dawn: It is a myth told to children. In order to pass through the mountains, you must battle and defeat them. Ian steps forward. Ian: My name is Ian. And I accept your challenge. Dawn: Are you serious? The mountains are highly unstable! We cannot dawdle here! Conway: I must agree with Miss Berlitz on this one. If this area is prone to avalanches, then an intense battle might trigger one. Ian: So we’ll end it before it gets that intense. Alan: Pretty confident, huh? Time to rock it then! Go Nosepass! Alan throws his Pokéball, choosing Nosepass. Nosepass: Nose. Piplup: Piplup! Piplup hops off Ian’s shoulder, ready to go. Ian: Not this time. Piplup: (Frustrated) Lup. Ian: I choose, Riolu. Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Riolu. Riolu: Rio! Riolu lands, it shaking its head. It opens its eyes, calming down a bit. Conway: Riolu, huh? Dawn: Isn’t it a little early to have Riolu compete in a battle? Crystal: I had Happiny battle pretty soon after hatching. Dawn: Yes, but that was against Conway’s Burmy. And she wasn’t that high level of a Pokémon. Conway: (Offended) True. Dawn: We don’t know the capability of that Nosepass. Ian: I know Riolu’s capability, though. Riolu, Quick Attack, go! Alan: Rock Throw! Nosepass glows a brownish grey, forming jagged rocks and firing them forward. Riolu speeds forward with Quick Attack, closing its eyes to see with aura. It maneuvers through the Rock Throw with ease, appearing right in front of Nosepass. Ian: Force Palm! Riolu’s palm emanates blue aura, as it thrusts Force Palm at Nosepass. A burst of aura comes out from behind Nosepass, as it is blown back. Dawn: (Surprised) So fast! Crystal: (Excited) So powerful! Conway: Even with baby Pokémon, he can reach such heightened ability. Alan: Go for Tackle attack! Ian: Dodge! Nosepass leaps head first at Riolu, Riolu jumping high into the air to dodge. Riolu lands gracefully on the balls of its feet, as Nosepass prepares to attack. Alan: Thunder Wave! Ian: Interrupt it with Quick Attack! Nosepass’ nose sparks with electricity, as Riolu uses Quick Attack. Riolu rams Nosepass, knocking it over and causing Thunder Wave to be shot high into the air. Alan pulls at his hair in a panic. Alan: Oh, not again! Come on, Nosepass! Evolve already! Conway: Huh? Evolve? Nosepass: (Determined) Nose. NOSE! Nosepass gets up, as it glows with pink energy. Nosepass begins to evolve as Riolu holds its appendages, howling in pain. Riolu: RIOOOOOOOOOOO! Ian: Riolu, what’s wrong?! Riolu dashes off to the side, away from the mountain towards the edge. Ian and Piplup take off running after it, Ian swooping it in his arms. Riolu flails in response, its foot stomping the ledge. The rock breaks off the ledge, as the three slide down the side of the pass. Crystal: Ian! Crystal, Conway and Dawn run over to the edge to search for Ian, though they had disappeared into the trees below. Nosepass finishes evolving into Probopass. Probopass: Probo! Alan: (Crying for joy) We did it! We finally evolved! Probopass: Pro! Alan: Now, let’s finish them…huh? Alan notices that Ian is gone for the first time, as the others are by the edge. Alan: Uh, what just happened? End Scene Ian, Piplup and Riolu continue to slide down the mountain, Piplup struggling to hold onto Ian’s shoulder. Riolu continues to flail, elbowing and kicking Ian several times as he holds it close. They come to a stop, as Riolu pushes off, running off. Ian groans from bruises, as he gets up and goes after it. Ian: Riolu! Come back! Riolu goes around and hides behind a tree, holding its appendages and shaking profusely. Ian makes it over to it, sitting down and placing his hand on its head. Ian: Riolu, calm down. I can’t read you, you’re so upset. Riolu: Ri. Ri. Ian: Take a deep breath. Feel the flow of the aura around you. Channel it, and focus it. Tune it only on me. Riolu closes its eyes, breathing deeply. Ian does the same, as Piplup looks left out. Piplup joins with them, opening his eye to see if they are still doing it. Riolu and Ian breathe in and out, the field of aura becoming bright on each exhale. Riolu sees everything, the trees, the flowers, the group up on the mountain far in the distance. Ian’s aura is a bit of a blur, as Riolu concentrates on it. With each breath, this aura becomes more defined. Ian: It was that evolution, wasn’t it? Evolution must release an excess of aura that can overwhelm aura users if taking it all in at one. Our battles will soon be on a larger scale. A stadium, filled with thousands of people cheering us on. We need to work on tuning that aura, and focus it only on the field in front of us. Riolu: (Understanding) Ri. Ian and Riolu open their eyes, nodding at each other. Piplup has his eyes close, falling forward being slightly asleep. Ian: And we’ll start with that Probopass. Riolu: (Determined) Rio! Back up on the mountain pass, the group is sitting down. Crystal: Shouldn’t we go look for Ian? Conway: He’ll make his way back here. He will want to finish the battle. Speaking of which, (He turns to Alan) how did you get Nosepass to evolve? The research on Nosepass’ evolution is inconclusive. I never got the chance to ask Roark on how he got his to evolve. Alan: Well, I just came from Hearthome City, where I lost to the gym leader there. While at the Pokémon Center, I heard a rumor that Roark got his Nosepass to evolve into Probopass when they were traveling through Mt. Coronet. So I decided to give it a try myself. Conway: Fascinating! An environmentally based evolution! Similar to Eevee evolving into Leafeon. But only on Mt. Coronet? That seems illogical! There must be more to it. Alan: (Chuckles) Well, it doesn’t really matter that much to me! As long as Probopass evolved and now we’ll have the strength to beat Fantina! Probopass: Pro! Crystal: Huh? There he is! Ian, Piplup and Riolu walk along the mountain path that the group had traveled along before. Alan stands up, eager to go. Alan: Alright! You made it back! Ian: Not going to back out of a battle. Right Riolu? Riolu: (Determined) Rio! Everyone moves to form a field, with Riolu facing Probopass. Ian: Riolu, Quick Attack to Force Palm! Alan: Probopass, use Magnet Bomb! Riolu speeds forward with Quick Attack, as Probopass’ nose glows with silver energy. It releases a magnetic pulse wave, it striking Riolu and exploding to blast Riolu back. Riolu skids back, taking off running to go again. Riolu goes around the side, as one of Probopass’ mini-noses turns, firing a Magnet Bomb that strikes Riolu. Conway: This isn’t good. Magnet Bomb always hits the opponent. And with all of those mini units, they’ve got a 360 degree range of attack. Riolu struggles to stand, as Ian surveys the area. He then smirks. Ian: Riolu, concentrate. Find an opening. And go at it full force with Force Palm. Riolu closes its eyes, appendages going up the side of its head. It focuses solely on Probopass, then expands out to see the environment. Riolu opens its eyes with determination, as it dashes for the mountain wall with Quick Attack. Alan: Where’s it going?! Hit it with Magnet Bomb! Probopass releases Magnet Bomb, as Riolu runs up the wall, getting above the Magnet Bomb and dodging. Alan: You can do that?! Ian: Awesome job! Now jump! Riolu jumps off the wall, being directly above Probopass. Alan: Rock Throw! Probopass eyes glance upward, forming and firing Rock Throw. Riolu is struck by each rock, spinning as it falls. Riolu slams Force Palm into Probopass, the burst of energy propelling Riolu backwards. Riolu falls and lands on its stomach, defeated. Probopass remains hovering for a moment, but then crashes down, defeated as well. Alan: No way! Conway: That’s it! It’s a draw! Ian goes over to Riolu, helping it sit up. Ian: Nicely done. We’ll keep training. Riolu: (Weakly) Rio. Alan: Aw! So close! We’ll have to keep training as well! Next time you won’t win! Dawn: So, will you let us pass? Alan: Huh? Oh, I was never going to stop you. You guys could’ve gone pass at any time. Dawn: Then why threaten us?! Alan: Cause I really wanted Probopass to evolve! Crystal: Well, at least we can get on our way now! Main Events * Riolu gets its battle debut. * Riolu reveals it knows Quick Attack and Force Palm. * Conway learns on the theory of Nosepass' evolution. Characters * Ian * Alan * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Riolu (Ian's) * Nosepass (Alan's, evolves) * Probopass (Alan's, newly evolved) * Ponyta (Dawn's) Trivia * Riolu is shown to be incredibly powerful with its aura with its Force Palm attack. * Ian uses his meditation techniques to help Riolu focus in on its aura. * This episode starts the running gag where Piplup gets ready to battle but Ian chooses a different Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Evolution Research arc